When You're Gone
by Avaira
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been seperated forever, but they will always love each other. InuKag. Oneshot. Songfic!


_I__ always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lye  
Is made up on your side_

Inuyasha sighed and stared over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. It had been exactly one month since they had completed the Shikon Jewel. Everyone had been happy that day; they had celebrated with Kaede and her village.

_That day..._

_**"I can't believe it! The Jewel of Four Souls is finally completed," said Kagome, happily.**_

_**"I know. Our hunt for Naraku has come to an end since he's dead, and we have the completed Jewel." said Sango. Sango had mourned for her brother, but everyone had convinced her he was much happier up in the heavens watching over her. They had helped her recover so she could be happy again.**_

_**"Now Sango, we can get married since my Wind Tunnel is finally gone," said Miroku, putting his arm around Sango and drawing her close. She blushed, but she didn't pull away.**_

_**Kagome smiled at them. She knew Miroku and Sango would have a happy life together. The two were meant for each other. **_

_**Inuyasha grunted, and looked away from Miroku and Sango. He had decided he would tell Kagome sometime that he loved, but he didn't know when or where to say it. It was just so hard admitting his feelings, and it didn't help looking at Miroku and Sango who were a happy couple.**_

_**Kaede burst into the room, carrying food and trays for everyone. The whole village was celebrating a feast for finally defeating Naraku and completing the Jewel.**_

Later after their party, Kagome had finally been able to tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. The two had embraced, and Inuyasha told her he felt the exact same way. He had knelt down on both of his knees, and asked her to be his wife. Kagome nodded her head slowly, her eyes filled with tears, before she tackled him, kissing him.

Both had decided they would stay in the Feudal era, and live together. However, fate had other ideas... Kagome had gone to sleep that night in Inuyasha's arms… The next say she hadn't been there. She had vanished. Inuyasha had attempted to retrieve her through the Bone Eater's Well in case she had gone back home, but they discovered it had been closed off. It had fulfilled its purpose with bringing Kagome back and forth to the Feudal Era. The day it was no longer needed, it had closed off, and Kagome had been transported back to her own time.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

Inuyasha's heart ached for Kagome. The two would never be together again all because of that stupid well! He pounded it in frustration of his loss, anger, sadness, and everything else that was bottled up inside of him. Kagome has been the key of happiness. She had always managed to brighten up his day. She was his happiness, his home, his life…. He felt some empty without her besides him.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Inuyasha choked back tears as he realized that exactly one year ago from today he had met Kagome. They had met, and she had released him from Kikyou's spell. Without realizing it, she had put all of her trust into him to save her as she always had done. Inuyasha loved being Kagome's protector. It gave meaning to his life, but now… She was gone.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_I miss you_

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

Why did life have to be so cruel? It had taken her to Inuyasha, and then dragged her back as soon as their group had completed the jewel… As soon as she had told him she loved him…. Life had a cruel sense of humor if it enjoyed keeping loved ones from one another.

Kagome stood outside of her house, staring up at the big tree where she had met Inuyasha. They had met here, and this was where she had finally told him she loved him. This was where had proposed to her…. Hey eyes filled with water, as she stared up at the tree, picturing Inuyasha pinned there by an arrow.

Tears ran down her face, as Kagome stared up at the tree. She couldn't help it... She missed him so badly..

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah..._

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

He longed for her so much… Her touch, smell, anything, but never would he see her again. A few lone tears streaked down Inuyasha's face, but he wiped them away. Even though he loved Kagome, he decided he would be strong…

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too__  
__And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

He would be strong for Kagome.

_I miss you..._

* * *

A/N: Well here's my newest story. It's sad isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think this was one of better stories, but it was ok. Oh, and the song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. 

**Bold Words: Someone's Point of View.**

Regular Words: The story.

_Italic Words: The song._

**_Bolded Italic Words: A memory._**


End file.
